bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundalia Under Fire
Gundalia Under Fire is the 17th episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It aired on the 12th of June, 2011. Plot The episode begins with the Battle Brawlers going through a dimension hole. Once they arrive, they are at the city lines and see a desolate land which used to have home. Tristar and Paige comment about their home when they are attacked by 2 Gundalian soldiers. They ask if they are the wielders of the Chaos Bakugan but Marucho says they are from Earth. The guards don't believe them when a figure arrives and says they are friends. The figure is none other than Ren! He changes into his human form and brings the Brawlers to a hideout. They receive a message from Nurzak who is now Prime Minister of Gundalia. He explained the problems going on starting with the castle from the ground. Then Fabia arrives on the screen. Rafe bows down as he reveals that Fabia became Queen while Former Queen Serena became the ambassador for the 2 planets. The screen shows that Chaos Bakugan are going to surround the city while Dan wants to help. Marucho tries to get Dan to sit out because of what happened before but they end up arguing. Then, when Ren shows a map of the city lines, Dan experiences a vision. The vision shows Mag Mel with Razenoid and the army of Chaos Bakugan going through a place called Dalia's Valley. Ren knows that the valley goes straight to the city so Marucho devises a plan for an ambush. At the valley, the group waits for Mag Mel to arrive. Dan experiences some head pain. However, they are the ones to get attacked by surprise from the sky. Rafe decides to give Dan Sonicanon and the battle begins. All the Brawlers except Ren use BakuNano. As the Brawlers and Ren attack, Razenoid rises from the ground. They are stunned as Mag Mel arrives. Mag Mel reveals that he can see visions of Dan too so he knew about the attack. He attacks and eliminates all but Dan. Dan begins to charge at Mag Mel but both of them hear a high pitch sound. Mag Mel believes their psychic connection creates high frequences when they are too close. They both summon their Mechtogan, each with their own battle phrase. They and the Bakugan fight. After they fight, the result of an explosion leads to Dan losing. Mag Mel walks over to get the gate and key but is attacked by Neathian forces lead by Captain Elright and Aranaut on Rapilator and an army of Haos Raptorix. Mag Mel and the Brawlers leave but not before Marucho hears Mag Mel mention the "gate and key." The Gundalian soldiers begin to doubt Dan because of his link with Mag Mel. Ren assures them he is alright but he has his own doubts. Dan is angry that Mag Mel used him while Rafe discusses security upgrades because of the connection. Marucho looks on with a worried look. Returning Characters/Bakugans/Mobile Assualt Debuts *Fabia *Ren *Aranaut *Linehalt *Prime Minister Nurzak *Captain Elright *Ambassator Serena *Raptorix *Impalaton BakuNano/Mobile Assault Debut *Sonicanon *Rapilator Characters Seen *Dan Kuso *Shun Kazami *Marucho Marukura *Paige *Rafe *Mag Mel *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Prime Minister Nurzak *Queen Serena *Captain Elright Bakugan Seen *Aranaut *Linehalt *Raptorix *Razenoid *Boulderon *Wolfurio *Taylean *Tristar *Cyclone Percival *Iron Dragonoid *Flash Ingram *Titanium Dragonoid BakuNano Seen *Sonicanon (Debut) *Crosstriker *Hammermor *Lanzato *Slingpike Mechtogan Seen *Dreadeon *Zenthon Mobile Assault Seen *Rapilator (Debut) *Impalaton Trivia *The Brawlers return to Gundalia to help their Gundalian allies defend the planet from Mag Mel's attack. *Ren, Fabia, Captain Elright, Queen Serena and Nurzak was seen for the first time in person since Gundalian Invaders. *The Bakugan Mobile Assaults will make their return and with the debut of Rapilator.﻿ *This episode reveals several political changes in Neathia and Gundalia: Fabia who is the new Queen, Ren is the leader of the Gundalian army, Nurzak is the Prime Minister of Gundalia and Queen Serena is an ambassador for the 2 planets. *This episode also reveals that due to the connection between Dan and Mag Mel, whenever they get too close to each other, it has a very painful mental effect on them. Gallery﻿ RenMS.jpg|Dan and Ren FabiaMS.jpg|Fabia Dreadeon2.jpg|Dreadeon Dreadeon1.jpg|Dreadeon Sc1.jpg Sc2.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg DreadeonActivated.png DREADEONKARATEKICK.png BakucolarDreadeon.png MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png ZenthonandDreadeonarefunny.png 2 1 0011.jpg DreadeonandZenthonplaybloodyknuckles.png LOLMagMelwin.png Dreadeonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0003.jpg 2 1 0012.jpg 2 1 0005.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg Zenthonmakebigboom.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0001.jpg 2 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0010.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0014.jpg 2 1 0003.jpg bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0015.jpg 2 1 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0016.jpg 2 1 0002.jpg 2 1 0019.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0025.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0019.jpg 2 1 0022.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0020.jpg 2 1 0017.jpg 2 1 0016.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0022.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0026.jpg 2 1 0021.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0027.jpg 2 1 0013.jpg 2 1 0015.jpg 2 1 0023.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0028.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.44.35 AM.png 2 1 0020.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0004.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0005.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge